El Más Bello de los Tesoros
by EsmeraldCullen02
Summary: Fleur nunca pensó que ellos elegirían a la pequeña Gabrielle, era cierto que ella siempre sería su objeto más preciado, pero nunca se imaginó que en esos momentos su hermana estuviera bajo las aguas del lago negro. Tenía miedo de nunca volver a verla, tenía miedo que ya fuera tarde y estuviera muerta. Esa niña era todo para ella y si la perdia, no sabría qué hacer.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes mencionados son propiedad de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**El más bello de los tesoros**

Me encontraba sentada en el piso mojado con las manos en la cabeza, estaba asustada y los nervios me comían viva.

No podía creer que ellos hayan elegido a mi hermana pequeña, a Gabrielle, ¡Merlín era solo una niña! no podía creer que en este preciso momento ella estuviese bajo las profundas y temerosas aguas del lago negro.

No puedo vivir sin ella, era mi hermanita, mi pequeña princesa. Aún recuerdo la sonrisa que abarcaba su rostro cada vez que la veía y lo feliz que me hacía sentir cuando estaba con ella.

Nunca en la vida me perdonaría si algo malo le pasaba.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, quizás algunos pocos segundos o varios minutos, pero todo se me hacía eterno.

Estaba asustada y preocupada, tenía miedo de lo estaba pasando bajo esas aguas, tenía miedo que mi hermana estuviera herida, o si quiera muerta.

Sin embargo las esperanzas que guardaba en mi corazón eran grandes y poderosas, una parte de mi sentía que ella estaba bien, pero otra... me decía todo lo contrario.

De la nada apareció la figura de Harry Potter junto con el chico de cabello rojo sin rastro alguno de Gabrielle. Ahora todo estaba perdido y yo me encontraba llorando amargamente, era mi deber protegerla, era su hermana mayor y ese era mi deber, evitar que nada malo le sucediera y al final no lo cumplí. La había perdido... no la vería de nuevo, nunca volvería a escuchar su linda risa, ya no podría...

—¡Fleur! ¡Fleur!— escuche una voz infantil que me llamaba a lo lejos.

Voltee mi cabeza y allí a varios pasos de mi se encontraba ella tiritando de frío, al verla mi corazón dio un salto... estaba viva. Salí corriendo y la abrace fuertemente tratando de transmitirle un poco de calor y seguridad, le coloque una toalla sobre los hombres para evitar cualquier resfriado, el alivio que sentía en mi interior era grande, esta niña era mi vida entera y si la perdía no sabría qué hacer, pero ahora todo estaba bien.

Estaba viva junto mi.

La deje un momento y decidí ir a darles un beso a Harry y su amigo como muestra de agradecimiento, sin ellos, ella no estaría a mi lado.

—Gracias por lo que hiciste, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que esté a mi lado—le dije a Harry luego de haberlo besado en la mejilla.

—No hay de que, solo hice lo que me pareció correcto en ese momento, no podía dejarla sola en esas terroríficas aguas—contestó el sonriendo de lado.

Su amigo asintió con la cabeza y ahí me di cuenta de que desde ese día les tendría a los dos un gran aprecio y respeto por lo que habían hecho.

Regrese con Gabrielle, la abrace y la acurruque en mi pecho, siempre hacíamos esto cuando ella tenía miedo de algo, pero ahora ella no era afectada, sino yo, y necesitaba más que nada ese tierno abrazo.

—Te quiero, eres una de las mejores cosas en mi vida y no sé qué habría hecho si te hubiera perdido. Siempre prometí cuidarte de todo mal, protegerte y hoy no cumplí mi promesa, lo siento mucho, imaginar mi vida sin ti seria... —tuve que parar ya que los sollozos no me permitían seguir hablando, sin ella a mi lado ya no tendría la voluntad de vivir.—Eres una de las mejores cosas que le pudo pasar a mi vida, Gabrielle.

—Yo también te quiero Fleur, siempre será así. No digas que no cumpliste tu promesa porque eso no es cierto...

—¡Si lo es!—respondí molesta conmigo misma —No te salve como debería haberlo hecho, yo..

—No, no lo es. Todo el tiempo me has demostrado cuando te importo y sé que siempre me proteges, esta vez fue un accidente, estoy segura de que no saliste del lago por nada. No fue tu culpa- me sorprendía la madurez que mostraba con esas palabras

¿Cuándo la pequeña niña consentida se había convertido en tan sabía?.

—Pero...

—Fleur, ahora estoy bien, todo está bien, no me perderás nunca... es una promesa. No tienes que preocuparte—me respondió suavemente.

Pensé en sus palabras con mucha delicadeza, tenía razón en todo, solo había sido un accidente y era mejor olvidarlo, ahora todo estaba bien.

La seguí abrazando fuertemente y empecé a besar su cabello mojado transmitiéndole mi cariño eterno, no quería volver a separarme de ella nunca.

Ella era lo más importante en mi vida y lo seguiría siendo durante mucho tiempo.

Después de poco tiempo anunciaron los puntos, tan solo había conseguido veinticinco, eran pocos pero eso no me importaba mucho la verdad, lo único que tenía en la mente era a Gabrielle.

Tener un hermana es uno de los mejores regalos del mundo e imaginar mi vida sin ella sería muy doloroso, es una parte de mi y la quiero más que a mí misma, no me imagino mi vida sin ella. Es un gran tesoro el cual siempre trataré de proteger.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Siempre he pensado que uno de los más bellos tesoros es la hermandad y Fleur siempre ha sido uno de mis personajes favoritos, además quería escribir sobre lo que sintió cuando Gabrielle estaba en el lago negro ya que nunca había leído un fic de ese momento en específico.

¿Les gusto? ¿Merece un review?.


End file.
